X-Men Mutant Academy
by TheNew959
Summary: A new story from the mind that brought you Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story. Join us as we see the X-Men and assemble a new team of kids and teens as they fight evil to keep our world safe, but they also have to learn as well how to function like a family, live in a mansion, and a few other stuff. This should be interesting. Access my forums for details.


X-Men: Mutant Academy

A TheNew959 Fanfiction

Based on the X-Men Comics from Marvel

Summary: Based on the hit comic from Marvel, and from the author of Yugioh GX America: The American Duel Academy Story, comes an entirely new story about heroes and academy for them. Set in 2015, the crime rates in cities were going dangerously high (this is a fan story, but will retain some things from the series) as more and more and more mutants are coming into the world, and the government is having a hard time keeping them detained and so forth. Seeing this as an issue, Charles Xaiver and the X-Men insist of training some new heroes to fight some of the battles that they normally would never face to keep the streets clean of crime, but also at the same time, they have to go to school, take physical education classes, train them to use their powers for good instead of evil, and so forth. During this journey they will learn about heroism, courage, friendship, teamwork, and much more. Setting will be in Los Angeles.

Note: I don't own the X-Men series at all, except all the OC characters that I will make for the purpose of this story. Plus somethings will be off, so don't get onto me about it, other than that, here we go.

Rated K+ to T for some language, action violence and destruction, some drug use and suggestive theme

/

**X-Mansion (Christmas Day, 2014)**

The X-Men were right now having a party in the X-Mansion in New York, it is a time for the holidays, and what a pleasing one it is for many, well, say for Wolverine he isn't enjoying it as it was a time for just tons of noise and Christmas spirit problems. Wolverine was never a fan of Christmas at all from the beginning, and he is seen right now on the couch in front of the TV, watching some news over high crime rates in the city while he was drinking some beer. Wolverine is of Logan, about a late 30s aged man with mostly black hair that is all around the place, along with a mostly muscular body, and recently he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and nothing else serious at the moment that he needs.

"Ah... the crime rate news channel, things keep getting interesting, heck, might go out later for a walk." Wolverine muttered to himself just as he gets another drink from the beer he was drinking minutes ago. Just as he does, he notices that there is no more beer at all. "What the hell, why do I always run out of freaking beer? " Wolverine grunted just as he throws another beer on the ground in frustration, but this brings the attention of someone else.

The fella was pretty annoyed, and he looks like a blue beast with all blue fear, but it's true, it's Beast, and he was annoyed that he is drinking beer. "Come on Wolverine, can you drop your beer for just one day that would be nice." Beast said annoyed just as he grabs his beer and then breaks it into two. With Wolverine, he is easy to anger, so he got his claws out.

"Best you don't anger me." Wolverine smirked with a grin just as he cools out after threatening Beast with his claws for a second. He retracts his claws back into himself and then walks into the room with the other X-Men celebrating Christmas.

"Wolverine, I am glad you are here with us right now." Xaiver said. He's the wheelchair bold headed guy in the suit just as he rolls over to Wolverine to give him is present. "Merry Christmas."

"Well, that's nice of you to give me something. Never been too keen on Christmas, say… I think your school is a huge success in its way. You know, teaching kids and teens how to use their mutant powers for good, but I thought of something bigger." Wolverine told him just as he opens the present to see that it's a new Wolverine uniform, black in leather, and cold as his temper.

"I can tell from your mind that you think we should extend our business all around North America. I was thinking the same thing just like you." Xaiver replied just as he moves himself in his chair to the meeting room to discuss new plans. "But I am afraid we have a bigger problem in mind, recently the crime rates are hitting an all-time high in a few cities, and some are from the kids and teens. The worst lately is Los Angeles, and it may not be long before Los Angeles becomes the net Detroit."

"So, what are you suggesting that we do?" Wolverine asked from him. "If you think that I am going to pick a few freaking kids and teens to assemble a team to fight crime in L.A., you are way over your head." He grunted as he doesn't want to waste his time training a new team.

"That's not what I had in mind for you, I have someone else that is going to do that, and I will tell you, she will also train the team as well. I just wanted to make sure that you know that we are expanding our business. Besides, we don't know if Magneto might try to strike next, so we are going to have to be ready in case that happens." Xaiver told him just for that Wolverine can be sure that he doesn't have to do the job. "You can help of course if you like, but I knew in your mind you have more important things you want to do." Xaiver added as well, and then Wolverine then calms himself down for moment as he was just about to attack with his claws, but he retracted.

"Of course, I have better things I can be doing right now." Wolverine scoffed just as he walks out of the room, apparently not wanting to deal with this entire mess at all, and pretty much his Christmas is now ruined thanks to this little idea that Xaiver had. Beast was surprised, as he just walked out on him, and apparently he had a bit of a sad look in his eyes, as he really liked Xaiver's idea.

"What if I were to join in on the L.A. program as well?" the Beast suggested to Xaiver. Suddenly, Xaiver was intrigued and turned back to him and look at him with some hope.

"That's a nice consideration I will have to make, but for right now, my associate is making the necessary arrangements right now." Xaiver replied just as he starts to walk out of the room right then.

**TheNew959 presents**

**A Marvel X-Men fanfiction**

Xaiver was then getting on a phone in his office just as he punches in some numbers to make a pretty important phone call. Who he is calling, is unknown, but it was soon heard.

"Kari Anderson, L.A. program director." Xaiver asked on the phone.

Then, a voice very similar to an adult Kari Kamiya (I am a Digimon fan) then responded… all the way from Los Angeles. "This is Professor Charles Xaiver speaking. It's time."

**X-Men Mutant Academy**

**/**

**(2015) Los Angeles, California**

The good old city of Los Angeles is pretty much now about to be the new place for gangs, super villains, and whatever else you can imagine. During the uprising number of mutants with powers appearing in the world, the crime rates are going to very high numbers, and the police and even the SWAT teams are having a very difficult time keeping the mutants and criminals in line with the law, and it has gotten to the point to where it's extremely unbearable. During the recent uprising, it got to the point to where 1 in every 13 seconds, someone is getting robbed, and every 30 seconds, a police car being dispatched. The crime is getting to unbearable times, and it may be happening in your backyard.

Still, the city of L.A. is buzzing with tons of life in the many cities and streets that L.A. has to provide for everyone. The Dolby theatre, the Hollywood sign, and all sorts of other beauty that makes it worth it every day to go visit these amazing sites so you can get pictures and all sorts of other crap you can really imagine, but that's right now not the case. The camera now zooms into a specific house that looks like the X-Mansion, but it's different since it's in L.A., and that it looks a lot more modern and has a pool. As the camera zooms towards our target people, we see Kari walking towards to an elevator. Kari was heading there as she was heading to some sort of a briefing room that she is about to use. She has a mutter looked on her face, upset over the recent crime rates in L.A. and it seems like the police is not doing its job well enough.

She takes the elevator down to the lower levels of the building, and then we come to the briefing room. It really looks like a main lab room with the computers and all, but the main briefing part was the hologram machine that was in the middle of the room, that is used to talk to other people, and etc. They were other heroes also in there as well, like Wolverine (going with the Hugh Jackman look, as he looks the best that way), Storm, Beast, and a couple others who are also in the room. Heck, even Professor X is even in here as well.

"It took a while for you to get here." Wolverine muttered as he was impatient as he just wants to get this meeting over with, as if had better things to do with his life.

"Well I would have been here minutes earlier if it wasn't for traffic." Kari smirked.

"That's true. The highway is always a bitch." Gambit smirked with a grin.

"Well enough smart remarks. As you all know, I have personally selected every one of you to be a teacher to our new team that I have assemble. You all have your areas where you will teach these 8 kids, and of course with the usual academics that they need to learn to their respective grade level of course." Kari said just as she gives the mutants their respective papers that reveal the area that some of these X-Men will be working at. Many of these X-Men were happy with the areas that they will be working on.

"Ah, it looks like I will be teaching these new kids how to fight, something I am good at." Wolverine smirked with a grin. "I hope the team it's worth it."

"Well perhaps a bit of sports can help these kids; it's always good for the new recruits to keep their health high." Beast added, getting Science and Sports.

"Don't know what I will do, but I will do it." Storm replied as well, as she does always enjoy teaching students. It's a school after all, and you can see her best moments in the X-Men movies.

"Alright, since we are getting everything into place, I need to go check up on my daughter." Kari said before she leaves the X-Men be to go do their jobs and get ready for the new team they are teaching.

"No need mom, I got this." Said a young girl's voice just as everyone turns to see someone by the computer. The person who is operating the many computers has blue eyes, wears a brownish skirt with a black shirt. Blackish brown hair, brown socks and shoes make her a brownish person, although darker.

"I know Helga, but you never know sometimes." Kari smiled just as she comes by to see Helga working on the computer. "Our guests should be arriving very soon." Helga said, watching on the computer that there is a van coming right now into Los Angeles.

/

**In the van heading to the X-Mansion**

As the van travels its way to the X-Mansion, which is a good hour away because they just enter the city, plus the fact that travel is been slow as hell, we now see inside the back of the van (btw, the van looks like a prison van where they restrain the criminals) 7 very specific people are just right now in the back of the van, just sitting with nothing to do at all just as they wait for their van to arrive at their destination.

The person we first see is wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans, complete with socks and tennis shoes, also wears the glass sometimes. He also appears as a bit of a balanced muscular 18 year old man with a bit of a dark orange eyes, and he is mostly bold but has a tiny bit of brown hair. His name is Jordan McClane, also known as Wind Rider, as he was known for making winds for a short time.

The next person also here is an Asian-American with a body almost suited for a ninja. Light, fast, nimble, but also quite strong. Tens to wear a similar to Ryu Hayabusa ninja outfit, only without the mask, and has black hair. This is Kai Zenoizne, also known as Shadow Ninja. He is a ninja who can teleport in the shadows and can fight well. Both he and Jordan have stern looks at each other. He is 18 as well.

Our next hero we have here is a pretty badass and also 18 years old. It is Chantal Corningen and she is a pretty skinny clad woman with some big breast and often wears almost like a battle suit that reveals almost all except her private body parts. Look up Mecha-Girl online on images and you should see a girl look like this. She has black hair, brownish eyes, and she often holds a metal staff in her hands that she uses as a weapon. She is one hell of a badass, and she doesn't have a good look at all, in fact, she is really cold to everyone. She is also known as the Super Soldier.

The next mutant is pretty odd. Bentley Sordson has green eyes and wears most of a time a mechanical suit. He wears glasses always. That was at first, but as he grew older to today, he ended up mutating much more into a turtle, ninja turtle at best and much like Bentley from the Sly Cooper games, and surprisingly everyone tolerates him. His smarts and powers that let him move objects with his mind among other things makes him smart person, and he is timid at Chantal. He is 15 years old and is referred to as the Brains.

The next group of heroes is actually as twins born in 2005. One has straight brown hair that is usually swept back into a ponytail. She has fairly pale skin and dark eyes. She often uses various outfits, but ultimately settled for a blue outfit that has a C symbol, and it's a bit metallic. She also wears a mask. The other though has a bit of a tanish/pale look, green eyes, purple hair, and she often wears a black shirt and black jeans with the fire logo on them. She just likes the color black. Look up Sonia Strumm and you will see her body, other than the clothes on how she looks like. (Ain't a great character look designer, so I take inspiration from others and make them). The first girl can create water and ice and manipulate them, and the other can manipulate fire and magna. This is Chihiro and Sonia Lenton. Both are 10 years old. While Chihiro is peace and calm by meditating, Sonia was just smirking at Bentley with a grin, making him unease, while smiling for Chantal, who smiles back. Chantal likes woman better (but she is not a lesbian) as they are superior. They are both 10 years old. They are called Cyroness and Pyroness respectively.

Another one we have, we got Koyuki Enziena. She appears a lot like Yuffie in the game Final Fantasy 7, but she is black to the core mostly. Brunette/orange eyes, skinny body, and wears short pants and tank tops of whatever those ninjas wear, etc. She often wears just normal clothes like she is right now. She looks attractive, and she was sleeping as she seems not to care at all. Many heard about her ninja and speed, and her parkour abilities are like nothing ever seen before. She is 17 years old and is called the Speed/Acrobat Ninja.

And lastly we got Alice Martin, who has Long green hair, very pretty, decent breasts, yellow eyes. Wears like skater clothes, has fangs and a green tail. This girl is 15 years old. She can turn into a giant monster of various size, regeneration, and can breathe fire. She is called Monster Gal.

Everyone was just sitting just doing their own things as they wait to get to their destinations. It is unusually quiet, as normally the group would talk and get to know each other, but apparently no one was in the mood to talk at all, but it seems like Jordan likes to know something from someone.

"Say, I always kinda wondered why we are mutants and why we have to be separate from the human population and our families?" Jordan asked, trying to spark up a talk with someone, but Chantal wasn't amused.

"It's obvious, they think they are freaks, so they put us somewhere to be trained how to be good mutants, which I am already." Chantal muttered at Jordan. "I got used to L.A., and for me to be brought back into a facility that tested all of us in Nevada and to have to go back here, that's a lot of horse crap." She added.

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't fun at all. I rather would want to blow up the place with my flames." Sonia smirked, as she was pissed about the experience she had to go through with the testing. "Man I miss my family."

It was true, these mutants had to go through some tests at that facility and then they are sent off to another straight location." Chantal added with a smile, preferring girls (not a lesbian) over guys as they are better than men in any areas. "To me I am heading back in the city, but not knowing where I might end up, that's another thing. "

"I know." Sonia smirked with a grin just as she enjoys the ride. Chihiro is peacefully meditating in a sensei like way just as she keeps her thoughts peacefully, kinda getting the attention of Kai just as he looks at her. "You seem to have great concentration." Kai said to her, and she smiles. "Thanks." Chihiro replied. "That is an element that all of us should have." Kai added, before he goes silence again.

"Well whatever place we are heading, I just hope that I ain't killed by any traps or gangsters, or whatever, because I just really want to teach someone in peace." Bentley said in a tempted way just as he was doing some writing on a science book as if he was trying to figure out an equation, and this gets Chantal to smirk. "Well there ain't any place to teach in peace in LA you wimp, and it's true." Chantal smirked right at Bentley, and this sends a cold feeling down his spine. "How would you know, your brain is always on aggressive mode, I just like thinking my way out." Bentley told her, and this makes her mad. "Well sometimes getting aggressive is your only option." Chantal grunted.

"Hey hey hey… settle down Chantal, please." Alice Martin said, intervening on the fight between Bentley and Chantal. "Man you are always aggressive and cold." Alice sighed. Chantal takes a breather and calms down for a second. "You're right, but still, Bentley's a wimp." Chantal said, and this gets Bentley to look at her with some intense eyes. "Jerk." He muttered.

Koyuki was just sleeping throughout the whole thing as she was bored with having to wait on the trip to end. She talked with the others and introduced herself to them, but just as the trip got long, she began sleeping through it all. It's very boring for her just to sit there with nothing to do, plus she was just dying to get to where they are going.

"Well, I guess that sleepy head doesn't have much to do here, like honestly… we don't have much to do since we are in a van heading to some unknown location." Sonia mentioned to everyone, noticing that Koyuki is sleeping without a care in the world. With nothing to do, that is actually quite understandable to many people. They get bored, so they have to sleep just to pass time. "Say, if you don't mind we all introduce ourselves properly?" Sonia asked, before the driver interrupted them.

"Kids, we are finally here to your new home." The driver told them just as the heroes get ready to get out. "Your stuff is in the building, and this is where you will be living from here on out. "

The van comes to a stop by the X-Mansion right outside, and from here on out, this is the place that the heroes will be living from here on out. Their journey begins here.

/

Next Time: Getting to Know Each Other, Training Day

A/N: Alright, to get details over the characters and some of the villains that just been announce, go to the forums that will be on my main TheNew959 page to access it. Also feel free if you have a hero, neutral, or villain to contribute to this story as well. I will be working on this and my Yugioh story, so stay tune.


End file.
